The rain, the dishes, and breaking a wrist
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part 3 to the Ponch and Jazzie series. Three things Ponch hates most, Rain, doing the dishes and being injured. It starts to rain and Jon and Ponch are stuck in a car. Ponch has to do the dishes, but thankfully Jazzie helps out, and Ponch gets injured while at work, now he has to work at the front desk. He doesn't mind it as much though, because Jazzie is there:)
1. Rain

Ponch rushed into the CHP building it was pouring down rain outside.

"Hi, Ponch," Jazzie said smiling at him.

"Hi, you look great today! How come you are all dry though?"

"I got here before the rain started," Jazzie said. Ponch smiled.

"Oh, well maybe I should've picked you up and gave you a ride here. Then we'd both be soaked," he said. Jazzie laughed.

"Very funny, Ponch, but I enjoy being dry," Jazzie said she smiled and hugged him.

"If you like being dry, why are you hugging a soaking wet person?" asked James the guy that worked at the front desk with Jazzie.

"I love him, and I won't get to wet hugging him," she replied. Ponch smiled,

"Jazzie, I'll talk to ya later. I need to get to briefing."

"Ok," Jazzie replied sadly.

"Hey, cheer up love, I'll take you out for lunch today, if you're not busy."

"That sounds great! Are you and Jon just gonna pop by the station and pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it," Ponch replied. Then he kissed Jazzie on the forehead and left to go to briefing.


	2. Jumping in puddles

Ponch, Jon, and Jazzie all sat at the table in taco bell.

"Sorry this isn't a very fancy lunch date. But it still tastes good," Ponch said.

"I love it, Ponch. I don't care where we eat, I just like going somewhere with you," Jazzie replied. Ponch smiled. Jon just sat there in silence. _"Wow, they really do love each other,"_ he thought.

"Hey, have you read the new book Jaimee is writing? It's a really cool love story," Ponch asked Jazzie.

"No, how come she lets you read it before its finished and I have to wait until it's done?" She replied with a smile.

"Well, maybe she just likes me more," Ponch joked. Jazzie started to laugh.

"I don't think that's why, Frank Poncherello," she said. then playfully pushed him. Ponch started to laugh.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch, Jon, and Jazzie started to leave taco bell.

"Hey, it stopped raining," Ponch said while jumping in a puddle.

"Yeah it did didn't it," Jazzie said also jumping into a bigger puddle. She got Ponch wet, he started to laugh. He jumped in a bigger puddle and now he and Jazzie were wet. Jon just stared at them.

"Hey, Jazzie, you see that puddle over by Jon..." Ponch whispered pointing towards a huge puddle.

"Yeah, I think I know what you are trying to tell me," she said with a smile. They held hands and jumped into the puddle together and got Jon soaked.

"Guys what are you doing?" Jon asked frustrated. "Getraer is gonna kill us," he added. Ponch and Jazzie smiled at each other.

"I forgot about that," Ponch said.

"Me too, but oh well at least we were having fun," she replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

"It's not even raining anymore, how did you guys get so wet?" Getraer asked.

"We were jumping in puddles, sir," Ponch replied while staring down at his feet. It sounded so weird telling Getraer he was jumping in puddles.

"Jumping in puddles? Poncherello, you guys are adults, adults don't jump in puddles."

"Sarge, I know it seems really childish what they were doing, but they were having fun. Don't get upset with them for that," Jon said. Ponch looked up at Jon, he was surprised Jon was defending them, after they got Jon wet from a puddle and he was really mad at them.

"Ok, I will let it go this time Poncherello. But if you ever do it again while you are still working we are gonna have a little chat in my office."

"Hey, you can't just pick on Ponch, I did it too," Jazzie said.

"I understand that, Jasmine, but Frank here knows better than to go around jumping in puddles when he's still in uniform," Getraer said looking straight at Ponch.

"I'm sorry, Sarge, it will never happen again," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

"I can't believe this! He really needs to let it go and let us have some fun," Ponch said to Jon then he jumped in a puddle.

"I did that just for Getraer," he said. Jon laughed.

"Ponch, its ok. He forgave you already."

"Yeah, well he shouldn't have had to! Jumping in puddles isn't even bad. And it never said you can't do it in the book."

"Yeah well it never said you could either," Jon replied then they made it to the patrol car.

"Yeah, well I still think he should've been nicer," Ponch said while slowly walking over to the other side. Jon looked down to find the handle to open the door. When he looked back up he didn't see Ponch, and he wasn't in the car yet. Jon went over to the other side and saw Ponch laying on the ground holding his wrist. Jon rushed over.

"Hey, Ponch are you ok?" he asked. Ponch didn't say anything, he just slightly shook his head yes.

"Hey, if you can't tell me in words that you're ok something is wrong," Jon said. Ponch didn't respond. Jon helped him up and got him in the car. Then he ran over to the other side, got in and started to go down to the hospital to get Ponch checked out.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Jon, my wrist is broken," Ponch said sadly as he walked out of the room. The doctor wouldn't let Jon go in with Ponch. So he had to wait outside the room.

"Broken? Ponch you still never told me what happened."

"I slipped and fell, that's all that happened. The ground was still wet and a little slippery I fell and hurt my wrist," Ponch replied.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I just can't come to work for a few weeks. Then when I do get back I'll be at the front desk for a while," Ponch replied.

"Yeah, but at least you'll be working with Jasmine," Jon said. Ponch got really excited.

"You're right I will be working with Jazzie!" He said excitedly. Jon just smiled, then took Ponch out to the car.


	3. Dishes

"Oh, Ponch what happened?" Jazzie asked when she saw Ponch come in with a cast on his wrist.

"I fell," he replied.

"Is it broken, or sprained?" Asked James.

"Broken," Ponch replied sadly. Then Getraer walked in.

"Poncherello, I hope you recover quickly."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm sending you home. Jon can drop you off," Getraer said. Then he walked away. Ponch smiled,

"Hey, Jazzie, do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love too!" She replied.

"Cool, how about seven? I'll make the food, you just need to show up," Ponch said.

"Sounds good," Jazzie replied. Then she hugged Ponch goodbye.

"Take good care of that wrist, try not to use it to much," she said.

"Ok," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

Jazzie showed up and when she came in she smiled. The table was set, and there were two candles in the middle of it, lighting up the room, and there was soft music playing.

"Ponch this is really nice," she said. Ponch smiled,

"I'm glad you like it," he replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Well, shall we start on the dishes?" Jazzie asked.

"The dishes?" Ponch asked looking kinda sad.

"Yeah, don't you do the dishes after a meal?"

"Yeah, but I was just gonna do them after you left. Doing dishes isn't very fun and I wanted you to have fun."

"Well, I told you when we first met, I love to clean. Doing dishes is cleaning I actually enjoy it," she said.

"How could you enjoy dishes? I've never enjoyed dishes," Ponch said. Jazzie laughed,

"That's ok Ponch not very many people do," she replied, then went into the kitchen. He followed her.

"Ok, so I'll wash you dry," she said.

"Sounds good to me. Who puts them away?"

"We both do," she replied.

"Ok," Ponch said smiling. He hated dishes, but doing them with Jazzie was somewhat enjoyable. She took the dish soap and accidentally used to much, and they had way to many soap bubbles. She started to giggle.

"I'm sorry, my dish soap at home is almost gone... so I'm used to squeezing the bottle for a long time," Jazzie said.

"That's ok. I like soap bubbles," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Well, we got the kitchen all cleaned up. Your place looks pretty nice. Now what do you wanna do?" Jazzie asked.

"I don't know, I figured I'd let you decide," he replied, then picked up Carmel Cappuccino she had come running to him.

"Oh hey there Carmel Cap," Jazzie said then started to pet her.

"She's adorable Ponch. I haven't seen her in a while," Jazzie said.

"She's the best dog I've ever had," Ponch replied.

"That's good to know. When I got her I wasn't sure you would like her. I house trained her, and then gave her to you."

"Thanks, I'm really glad to have her around. She's good company when I'm feeling bored and lonely," Ponch replied. Jazzie smiled.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Oh, it's almost 11:30! I should get going, or Jaimee will be freaking out," Jazzie said.

"Ok, bye Jazzie. I'll see ya soon again I hope."

"Yeah, I'll be back to check on you tomorrow," she replied then kissed him on the nose. He smiled.

"Bye, Ponch I love you."

"I love you too Jazzie," he replied, then kissed her on the forehead.


	4. M&Ms

A few weeks later Ponch came into work. He was slightly upset he was working at the front desk, but then he saw Jazzie and forgot he was upset about it.

"Hi, you look great today," he said then hugged her.

"You look pretty good too, Ponch, how's your wrist?"

"It hurts, but I'll be ok," Ponch replied.

"Hey, tomorrow is Halloween. You got anything planned?" Jazzie asked.

"You're working tomorrow, guys don't make too many plans," James said. Ponch smiled,

"He has a point there. But I've got a good idea. Just give me a few minutes to talk to Getraer," Ponch said then left the room.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Ok, guys, so what do you wanna dress up like?" Ponch asked with a smile.

"You mean we are dressing up?" James asked surprised.

"Of course, it's Halloween," Ponch replied.

"Getraer is ok with this?" Jazzie asked.

"Yeah, what do ya think I was talking to him about?"

"Wow, this is great! Since it's just the three of us working here at the front desk we should try to think of a group of three people we can dress up like," James said. He was excited, of which made Ponch and Jazzie happy. James had seemed really depressed lately.

"Ok, how about, Frosty the snowman, Santa Claus, and Rudolph the red nosed reindeer," Jazzie suggested. Ponch and James stared at her. She started to giggle,

"I take that as a no," she guessed.

"Yeah, I don't wanna end up being Santa," James said.

"Oh, I know, how about, the Red M&M, the yellow M&M, and the Green M&M," Ponch said excitedly.

"Now that isn't a bad idea," James said.

"Ok, so I'll be the yellow one, you can be the red one, and Jazzie is the green one. Since the green one is a girl," Ponch said while smiling at Jazzie.

"Sounds like lots of fun," Jazzie said with a smile.

 _Meanwhile….._

The next day, Jazzie came into work dressed as the green M&M.

"Wow, great costume," Jon said.

"Thanks, it was Ponch's idea. We were out shopping all night trying to get the right stuff. We meaning me, Ponch, and James. We are all M&M's today," she replied.

"Cool, I'm just dressed up like a CHP officer. You front desk people get to have all the fun," Jon said playfully pouting.

"Hey, it was Ponch's idea to dress up today. We wouldn't be having so much fun if he weren't working with us for a few weeks."

"True, you have Ponch to help you guys have fun for a few weeks. Then you won't have as much fun when he's not with you, because then I'll be the one having more fun.''

"Yeah, he is pretty fun," Jazzie agreed. Then she saw James and Ponch walk in.

"Aww, the yellow M&M has a broken wrist," Jon said pretending to wipe away a tear. Ponch rolled his eyes, then smiled.

"You are weird, partner," he said.

"You look weird, partner," Jon replied. Ponch smiled,

"I guess I probably do. It's been years since I dressed up as an M&M. I don't think my costume is as good as it was when I dressed up like the blue M&M when I was 3," Ponch said.

"Aww that sounds adorable," Jazzie said.

"Yeah, you should've seen the picture he showed me. He was such a cute little M&M," James said playfully.

"He showed you a picture?" Jazzie asked.

"Yep, it's in his kitchen at his apartment. He said he normally keeps out a scrap book filled with all the pictures of him dressing up for Halloween, on Halloween," James said.

"Oh, well you'll have to show me later tonight," Jazzie said.

"Yeah, I will," Ponch replied. Then smiled at Jon again. Jon was pretending to eat Ponch.

"Sorry, the yellow M&M's were always my favorite. I know all of them taste the same... but the yellow ones always seemed to taste better," Jon said. Ponch started to laugh,

"Well this is one yellow M&M you are not allowed to eat," he said. Then they all started to laugh.

 _Authors note: I was gonna post this on Halloween, but I was to busy. So the day after isn't so bad._ _I hope you enjoyed it. Part 4 to the series will be posted soon._


End file.
